


Особые таланты

by Vinculum, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinculum/pseuds/Vinculum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На "Энтерпрайз" был очень талантливый экипаж, а у Скотти талант был особенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особые таланты

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/)  
> бета [Шо](http://shoich.diary.ru/)

На «Энтерпрайз» был очень талантливый экипаж.  
  
Например, у Кирка была неповторимая способность прибавлять седину в густую шевелюру Маккоя. Спок неизменно напоминал, что во вселенной есть существа и более невыносимые, чем Маккой. Ухура была той еще ворчуньей и всегда могла поддержать дурной настрой скептическим комментарием. Чехов не уставал удивлять своими выходками, граничащими с гениальностью (а иногда и переходящими эту грань). А Скотти... у Скотти был совсем уж удивительный талант.  
  
Он заставлял Маккоя смеяться. Не то чтобы никто другой не мог стереть с лица у того угрюмое выражение, но устоять перед главным инженером не было никакой возможности.  
  
Маккой смеялся, когда Скотти, мрачно катая льдинку по дну стакана с виски, рассказывал про непутевых энсинов. Улыбался, когда тот, сидящий на биокровати и расцарапанный, подшучивал над «капризной девочкой Энти». Фыркал, наблюдая, как он с жаром доказывал Споку, что без немедленной и масштабной модификации вентилирующих систем корабля они тут все задохнутся (врал, конечно). И щерился от одного вида вылезающего из труб Джефри Скотта.  
  
Отказать Скотти в улыбке было решительно невозможно: один вид этого несуразного фанатика до техники заставлял уголки губ дрогнуть в заранее проигранной битве. Впрочем, ни острый язык, ни потешная мимика, ни заразительная экспрессия не действовали на Маккоя так сильно, как улыбка самого Скотти. Как только тот ловил его взгляд и открыто улыбался, ответный оскал не могло остановить уже ничто.  
  
Даже когда одним обыденным вечером Скотти попытался впервые его поцеловать, Маккой сухо закашлял короткими смешками. Еще бы! Скотти приблизился, приоткрыл губы и застыл, нелепо моргая и странно крякая. Он чем-то напоминал неуклюжего краба, который пытался пристроиться к своей добыче — слишком большой и неудобной для захвата. А когда та, сраженная возникшей в голове ассоциацией, засмеялась, обижено отстранился.  
  
Мол, хватит ржать, бессердечный засранец, я не виноват, что не знаю, как тебя целовать!  
  
Отсмеявшись, Маккой сжалился над насупившимся Скотти, уверенно притянул его к себе, обозначил свое отношение глубоким неопрятным поцелуем. И хотя спустя каких-то пять минут голодных судорожных объятий и укусов гораздо больше ему хотелось трахаться, чем по-подростковому сосаться в инженерном отсеке, он улыбался в поцелуй. Конечно же, потому, что находил Скотти забавным.


End file.
